Until Proven Otherwise
by n3bu14
Summary: Kyoya's never kissed a girl? Then how will Haruhi prove to him that people really do see fireworks? rated t to be safe. Sorry it's so short 3: It was really rushed but I just HAD to write it, despite the fact that I'm sleep deprived and hungry. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


"Are you serious, senpai? You've really never kissed a girl before?" Haruhi Fujioka asked Kyoya Otori, surprised.

"I've never had time for a girlfriend," he said indifferently. "They appear to take up too much time."

"You make them sound like pets," Haruhi noted.

The two Host club members were sitting together on a couch in Music Room 3, resting from decorating the room. While it had been Haruhi's job alone originally, she'd needed some help getting some stuff that required height, which she lacked in, and Kyoya didn't. After that, Kyoya just kept helping her. Getting bored with the silence between them, Haruhi had struck up conversation.

"They more resemble… pests, in my opinion," Kyoya explained.

"Well, geez, you don't need a girlfriend to kiss a female."

"No, but it wouldn't be proper. It'd make me a… what is it commoners call them? A player."

"Not really, Kyoya-senpai. A player is someone who goes around having fun with lots of girls."

"We're in a club that woos girls for fun, Haruhi. Don't you think that counts well enough?"

"No, because you never kiss any of them!"

"All the girls who enter our club are hare-brained idiots who just want to cheat themselves into thinking we care about them. They're all insecure girls who aren't talented enough to get their own boyfriend, so they come to our club where boys are at their disposal," Kyoya stated.

"Wow… that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Haruhi asked. "And not all the girls who participate in the club are hare-brained idiots."

"Name one who isn't."

"Me."

"You don't count, everyone thinks you're a boy," Kyoya said.

"But I _am_ a girl, and I _do_ participate in club activities," Haruhi countered. "And I like to think that I'm not a hare-brained idiot, seeing as I got into this school purely because of intellect."

"Fine, okay. So not _all_ the girls are like that. I don't see why any of this matters."

"It matters because you're afraid of kissing someone," Haruhi teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not _scared_ of kissing," Kyoya said.

"No, but it certainly makes you nervous," Haruhi said. "Come on, you know I'm the only one who can see through you like glass."

"So maybe I do have my concerns about the subject," Kyoya admitted with a pained expression. "But then again," he lowered his voice and suddenly put his face close to Haruhi's. "It doesn't matter as long as I'm confident."

"Yeah, but why does _kissing_ make you nervous?" Haruhi said, willing her face to not go red and break away. It would only mean that Kyoya's confidence had beaten her.

"Because, well," Kyoya stuttered "I come from a family that deals with doctors, and it doesn't seem very sanitary…"

"Are you being for real? Senpai, when people are kissing, they aren't thinking about how unsanitary it is!" Haruhi said incredulously. "They're too busy looking at the fireworks!"

"Haruhi, fireworks don't go off every time a couple kisses," Kyoya said matter-of-factly. "If that were to happen, then the world would be on fire."

"It does happen! All the time!" Haruhi declared.

"How would you know?" Kyoya turned on her. "Do you kiss many boys?"

"I—no," Haruhi said, clearly uncomfortable. "But I read a lot…"

"How can reading be anywhere close to the real thing?" Kyoya mused.

"Well you wouldn't know it's not!" Haruhi countered.

"But it's reading. It's about as far away from the real thing as—" Kyoya was cut off as Haruhi's lips suddenly pressed into his. His reaction was backing away and trying to cut off the kiss, but Haruhi didn't let that happen. Gripping the front of his coat, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After the initial shock, Kyoya relaxed, kissing Haruhi back and pulling her onto him so she was straddling his legs. When they broke apart, the two were both out of breath.

"See any fireworks?" Haruhi asked, like randomly kissing someone was something everyone did.

"Nope," Kyoya responded as plainly as if Haruhi had just asked him if he would lower her debt in the club.

"Well I saw them. They _were_ there," Haruhi said, leaning in. "I think we'll have to keep trying until you see something."

And then their lips were one again. This time taking their time to explore, Haruhi's fingers wound themselves up in Kyoya's hair while Kyoya's hands were on either of her hips, pulling her closer. After a bit of experimental snogging, Haruhi gently bit Kyoya's lower lip and slid her hands up and down his chest. In return, Kyoya slipped his hands up Haruhi's shirt, his fingers grazing her petite body. Neither of them knew when it happened, but then their tongues were battling back and forth for dominance. Before either realized what was happening, Haruhi felt a bulge in Kyoya's lower region.

Haruhi pulled back, raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, and smirked. Kyoya's only reaction was an embarrassed side smile, which quickly turned into a seductive grin. Haruhi grabbed his hips and started grinding against them. Kyoya, who'd gone back to busying her lips, suddenly groaned in pleasure. Haruhi smiled into his mouth and made her movements faster and more urgent. Kyoya, not wanting to get the better hand, started a heated trail of kisses down Haruhi's neck, to her collarbone, and her shoulders. Every time his lips connected with her skin, she moaned his name. Her hands went to his necktie, loosened it, and started unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped her hands all over his body, causing more moans from him.

Again, Haruhi suddenly backed away from Kyoya. He murmered in dissatisfaction, but looked at her.

"See fireworks now?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I don't," Kyoya replied, a sly smile becoming his face. "I guess we'll just have to keep going."

"Like hell, you don't! I can practically hear the sarcasm dripping from your voice," Haruhi complained.

"I think, until proven otherwise, we should keep going," Kyoya said professionally. "Just to make sure," he added in a smaller voice. He glanced vulnerably at Haruhi.

"If you think that's what's best…" Haruhi consented before diving in again.


End file.
